Number One
by booksy101
Summary: Kim wants to be the best, but she doesn't believe that she can be the best. Who will change her mind?


**This is another Kickin' It story about Jack and Kim, but this time it is in Kim's POV. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Kickin' it.**

* * *

><p>One chance. That is all I want. One chance to be at the top, to know that I am capable of success. But I know I can't. I will never have that satisfaction of victory. I want to be the best at something, but I always fall a little short.<p>

The word failure is not in my dictionary. Okay is not good enough. I've tried being the best at everything. I try to climb the ladder of success and claim the prize at the top, but I always fall down when trying to grab it. Every time I get higher up the ladder, but then it just hurts more when I fall.

When I was four, I learned to jump rope, and I was pretty good at it. Then, my next door neighbor, Kelly, challenged me to see who could jump rope the longest. I jumped for three minutes without stopping, and I thought I did well. However, Kelly jumped for an extra ten seconds, and I lost. I was so close, but yet I failed.

In fifth grade, I participated in the school spelling bee. There were only two people left, Robert Laxworth and me. I stepped up to the microphone. The word was soubrette. I spelled it, "S-U-B-R-E-T-T-E". I was wrong by one letter, one little vowel. Then it was Robert's turn. He spelled the last word right. Again I was one step short of a victory.

In eighth grade, I tried out for the cheerleading squad. I was an amazing gymnast, and I could pull off all kinds of stunts. The judges were impressed. They said I had the best tryout that they had seen all day. I was so proud of myself. I thought for once I had reached the top of the ladder. It all changed when Penelope Clearwater tried out next. She was the perfect cheerleader. There was not a single flaw in her audition. Everyone gave her a standing ovation. I sunk lower into my seat. I felt humiliated. Once again, I was not the best. I was second. I would not settle for that. There would have to be something that I could be number one at.

I tried karate and I was really good at it. I was the best in the whole city, until Jack came. I could never beat Jack. I tried and tried, but he was always one step ahead of me. That's why I always chose him as my sparring partner. I wanted one victory. Just one would make my spirits soar.

Another place I fall short in is with Jack. I will never be Jack's number one girl. Even though Jack can be annoying, and even though he doesn't allow me to be the best in karate, he is my best friend. I _like_ him, a lot. It might just be a crush, but there is something about him that always draws me closer to him. But, I'm not his number one girl. There is always one girl that is closer to winning him than me. I can't even win at love.

I stopped punching the dummy, sat down on the bench, and sighed. I would never be perfect. Just then Jack came up and sat next to me.

"Hey, Kim. What's up?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking," I said.

"What are you thinking about?" He questioned.

I decided to tell him. "Have you ever felt like you were a complete failure, like there is no way for you to be number one?"

"No, not really."

"Well that's how I feel," I said. "I will never be the best at anything, not sports, not school, not cheerleading, not even karate." I purposefully left out the part about not being his number one. I didn't want him to know that yet.

"Kim," He looked at me seriously and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You don't have to be at the top to be the best. And if it helps, you're my number one girl."

I stared into his eyes. "Really?"

He gently nodded and blushed. Then, he started to lean in, and I understood what he was doing. I smiled and leaned in too. When our lips met, I felt like we were spinning in circles. We pulled apart. I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Finally, I was number one.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my longest or best one. But what did you think? Did you like it, despise it, or just not care about it? Review. <strong>


End file.
